This grant allows participation in the RTOP Cooperative trials for Phase I, II and III studies. Participation in Phase I and II studies has been involved with radiation sensitizers and hyperthermia. The hyperthermia studies have required development of microwave generators, applicators and methods of thermal measurement. Roswell Park Memorial Institute has been one of the leading research institutes in the development of microwave applicators. Clinical participation in Phase III protocols will be concentrated on curable rather than metastatic protocols. The development work in hyperthermia in the past and currently is supported by RTOG funds only.